


Match made in hell

by S3anchaidh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter Hale, Episode: s03e03 Fireflies, Line Art, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Prompt Art, Void Stiles, Werewolf, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3anchaidh/pseuds/S3anchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wrongs make a right with these two. Void Stiles and Peter Hale being shady as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match made in hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoneinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theoneinthecorner).




End file.
